<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kylo Ren • "I see through the cracks in your mask." [Fan Vid] by ItsATwinThing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516103">Kylo Ren • "I see through the cracks in your mask." [Fan Vid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing'>ItsATwinThing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fanvids, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo &amp; Han Solo, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; Han Solo, Kylo Ren &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Kylo Ren &amp; Darth Vader, Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren &amp; Snoke, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Snoke, Leia Organa/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Ben Solo, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke &amp; Ben Solo, Snoke &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kylo Ren • "I see through the cracks in your mask." [Fan Vid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>